


Dancing with Danger

by AndiMackmeetsHeathers



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jibby if you squint, Jonah doesn't need a girlfriend he needs better mental health, M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Tyrus being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-06-30 01:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19842697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiMackmeetsHeathers/pseuds/AndiMackmeetsHeathers
Summary: On the night of the Mack's wild party, after TJ and Cyrus confess their feelings to each other, Cyrus dreads the thought of having to sing, but loves the sound of his boyfriend rapping.As for slow dancing...He'd always dreamed of doing it."Would you like to dance with me, Cyrus Goodman?""I would be honoured, TJ Kippen.""You always said that dancing with danger was on your bucket list, Underdog. So now you finally get the opportunity to do that."





	Dancing with Danger

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Guns and Ships, nor do I own Never Knew I Needed. 
> 
> I started this before the finale, but the finale was so good! The bench scene was handled so well. Sure, it could have included more things, but overall, I loved it! 
> 
> Sorry this isn't great, but I hope you enjoy this (:

"I can't believe that just happened."

"Me neither."

If you told Cyrus a boy he liked liked him back a year ago, he would be shocked. Let alone _holding his hand._

He simply wouldn't believe you. 

Now, however, he was sat with the guy of his dreams, TJ Kippen and holding his hands after their confession of feelings towards each other. 

This was the best day of Cyrus' life.

And TJ certainly felt similarly.

He couldn't comprehend the fact that his crush of so long, the person he could always trust and confide in, the guy he bad the most fun with, the boy he'd loved for so long, reciprocated his feelings. 

It was sheer madness- and, undoubtedly, the best day of his life. 

They both felt like they'd died and gone to heaven, but they had to move past that and form their romantic relationship. The prospect of this alone was incredibly exciting. 

It always was, with your first relationship.

They weren't just in a normal, first relationship, however-they were meant to be together and would stay together forever.

There a was a world of endless possibilities, just waiting to be fulfilled.

For now, at a friend's party, this was amazing, their hands connected the way their hearts now were.

That would be enough for them. 

Cyrus was the first to stand up. 

"Want to get back to the party now, Teej?" 

TJ smiled softly.

"Sure, Underdog."

As they headed back in, however, they bumped into another couple. 

Bex and Bowie.

"Hi, Bex!" Cyrus greeted her with a grin, before nodding at Bowie. "Hey, Bowie!" 

"They're Andi's parents." Cyrus whispered for TJ as they approached the couple nervously.

"Hey!" Bex greeted, with a friendly wave. 

Bex hugged him briefly and Bowie fist bumped him. 

Cyrus got them acquainted with each other.

"TJ, Bex. Bex, TJ. TJ, Bowie. Bowie, TJ." 

TJ shook hands with both of them, politely.

"So, this is TJ?" Bex remarked with a raised eyebrow and a teasing smirk.

Cyrus nodded in confirmation.

"This is TJ, my..." Cyrus looked to TJ for confirmation he should take this step and TJ gave him an almost imperceptible nod. "Boyfriend. He's my boyfriend."

Both Bex and Bowie looked at each other with broad grins.

"Oh. Since when?" Bowie asked curiously. 

"Tonight." Both boys uttered simultaneously. 

"Congratulations!" Bowie greeted them. "First loves are some of the most precious." 

As he said this, he glanced at Bex lovingly and squeezed her hand gently. 

"We will always support you. I'm glad you were able to take another milestone on the journey of figuring out who you are since the conversation we had that one time, Cyrus. As long as you're both happy, that's all that matters." 

"We are." TJ confirmed with a glance at Cyrus. 

"Yes, we definitely are." Cyrus contributed dreamily. "It's unreal, really. Crazy, in the most amazing away imaginable." 

"I never thought he'd like me back." TJ chuckled. "That was silly of me, in hindsight. And he was so oblivious!" 

"I was not!" 

"You were too! I flirted with you constantly! I gave you heart eyes! I even used pick up lines on you!" 

Cyrus turned fucshia. 

"You did?" 

"Yes!" TJ responded in exasperated fondness. "How did you not pick up on it?"

"How did you not pick up at the way I looked at you, the way I grinned at you and went out of my way to impress you?" 

TJ shrugged. 

"I dunno. Guess we've both been oblivious idiots." 

"I guess we have." Cyrus admitted, finally relenting.

They turned back to who was in front of them, having forgotten that Bex and Bowie were there.

"Bowie went off to talk to Jonah about music." Bex explained sheepishly on her sporadic husband's behalf. "You two are adorable, thiug. You bicker like an old married couple, while still being really crazy about each other. It's lovely to see. Couples that act like that together, usually stay together." 

Bex displayed the ring on her finger through the dark.

"I should know." 

"Cool ring!" TJ commented.

"Thanks!" 

"Also, by the way, is that motorbike outside the house yours?" 

"Yes, actually...Why do you ask, TJ?" 

"I'm just interested in biking and motorbiking myself, actually..."

Cyrus listened with interest as they discussed motorbiking and discusses different technical terms Cyrus had never familiarized himself with. He decided he'd talk to Buffy about the whole TJ situation, before stopping dead in his tracks.

She was kissing Marty.

Wow. They looked happy. Cyrus turned to TJ, who was still engaged in his conversation with Bex. Was it normal to kiss when you'd just got together? Did TJ not want to kiss Cyrus? Was there something wrong with Cyrus for not asking TJ to kiss him when they started dating?

On the other hand, he was genuinely happy for Buffy and couldn't wait to discuss their dating situations later on. So, things had turned out happily for both of them. That was great. They both deserved it, after all.

Well, did Cyrus? He hadn't always acted admirably, to say the least. Like when he had to do community service. Or the time when he'd broken Amber's trust. Or the detention he got for being caught in the golf cart with TJ. Not to mention, he was pretty boring.

Why would TJ want to kiss him?

Yes, he liked him, which Cyrus still couldn't believe wasn't some sort of elaborate prank or odd misunderstanding, but perhaps Cyrus had done something wrong. At least, that's what his brain was trying to convince him.

His thoughts were interrupted abruptly by TJ's hand on his shoulder-a sign of security and comfort to Cyrus. He leaned in and whispered into Cyrus' ear from behind him, sending shivers down his spine.

"I'm gonna get us both some drinks, alright?" 

Cyrus nodded and TJ winked at Cyrus as he walked past, tapping him lightky on the chest as he did so (something he often did) before slipping away into the crowd. 

Cyrus found Buffy pretty quickly. She was practically glowing.

"Buffy!" 

"Hey, Cyrus!" 

"So, I saw things with Marty." Cyrus teased with a grin, his eyebrows raised. 

"What things?" 

"Buffy, you know what I mean-when you two were kissing." 

"Oh." 

Buffy turned pink. 

Cyrus laughed. 

"I take it your conversation was successful, then?"

Buffy grinned. 

"You could say that, yes..." 

"How exactly did it go down?"

"I complimented him, called him funny. He asked me what was going on. He realised I was flirting with him. We went outside for some privacy. I explained my feelings for him, still sort of expecting rejection. He explained he'd tried to run away from his feelings for me as I had for him, and it took strength for us to be vulnerable around each other. We clarified we both liked each other, I asked him out. He said yes and I hugged him in excitement and then the kiss sort of...just happened." 

Cyrus raised an eyebrow.

"Just happened? Really?" 

"Well...the point is that it happened and that both of us enjoyed it and now we're going out with each other. But enough about me. What about you and TJ, huh?" Buffy nudged Cyrus playfully.

Cyrus turned magnolia and he began to fiddle with the front of his shirt repeatedly, a nervous tic of his.

"Well, um...yeah. He told me his name, and he came out to me. I confessed my feelings for him and came out as gay, too. I was petrified, I swear." 

"Then what happened?" 

Buffy's eyes were wide with anticipation.

"I was ready to go back inside and pretend none of it ever happened, fearing that he'd like somebody else. I was wrong, of course. He sat me back down, held my hand and explained he liked me too, probably from our first proper interaction at the swings and possibly even from the muffin incident. We went through our feelings and I explained how mine had developed for him, and after that we sat there in disbelief, just stargazing-as you do-and holding hands." 

"Wow." 

"You can say that again. I just really can't process it. He likes me! TJ Kippen, captain of the school basketball team, is my boyfriend! My boyfriend? Can you believe it?"

Buffy smiled softly.

"I sure can. You're incredible, Cyrus, but you doubt yourself too much, like I told you earlier. Don't do that. Always believe in yourself, okay?" 

Cyrus nodded.

Between the two best friends was an uneasy tension so palpable and thick you could cut it with a knife. The elephant in the room wasn't being addressed, and unfortunately that didn't mean the cute looking elephant balloon animal in the corner of the room that Bowie had made earlier (along with a plethora of balloon animals). No. It wasn't that. Certainly not.

It divided them somewhat; Buffy had kissed her boyfriend; Cyrus hadn't kissed his. He felt inexperienced for it. Naïve. Stupid. Unless TJ didn't like him enough to ever kiss him. Or perhaps there was something wrong with Cyrus.

His familiar insecurities flooded over him again and Cyrus felt like he was almost drowning in them.

"So...." 

Buffy drummed her fingers along the hem of her dress, reluctant to ask Cyrus the question. 

"So..." Cyrus repeated awkwardly.

"Have you k-" 

"No." 

"Oh. Why not?" 

Cyrus shrugged.

"Who would want to kiss me?" 

"Cyrus Goodman, don't ever talk about yourself like that again." Buffy scolded him. "Besides, if he has feelings for you, which he does, he'll probably want to kiss you." 

Cyrus sighed heavily.

"Maybe." 

"There's only one way to find out." 

"What is it?" 

"Communication is key. Talk to him." 

Cyrus nodded.

"You're right. And I will, in a minute. Just, not yet."

Buffy frowned.

"Why not?" 

"Um..." 

Buffy turned to look Cyrus right in the eye.

"Um?" 

Cyrus scratched the back of his neck in visible distress, and wondered how TJ was handling things.

"Hey!" 

"Hey, TJ. Buffy told me you'd become a better person since I got rejected for the boys basketball team." 

"When was this, sorry?" 

"Six months ago. You didn't bother to learn my name. We had four classes together." 

"We did?" 

Marty nodded.

"Damn it. Of course we did. I was such a jerk back then. I'm sorry. Buffy's right, though. I am a changed person." 

"That's great to hear."

TJ observed Marty's face, attempting to recall who he was, when it all clicked right into place.

"Oh, so you're Marty?" 

"The one and only, Marty from the Party." 

"Do you actually have a real last name?" 

He frowned.

"Of course not. I don't have a real life. I just swan from party to party to do mad things." Marty replied in a deadpan voice.

TJ nearly burst out laughing, but managed to display his characteristic sarcasm instead.

"Obviously. Bet you go on crazy raves and everything." 

"Oh, you know I do. Ate a live frog once." 

"As you do." 

Marty laughed.

"You're a pretty cool guy now, Kippen." 

TJ smiled. He was glad that somebod yelse recognised the transformation he had made and the person that he had grown to become. Besides, Marty was a pretty funny guy. TJ could use a friend like him.

"Cheers. I appreciate it."

"Good to hear." Marty took a sip of his drink. "So, what does TJ stand for?" 

Only one person had discovered TJ's real name thus far, and he planned for it to stay that way. It was only Cyrus he could confide in and trust, after all. 

"Tnoneofyour Jbusiness." 

"Touché, touché." 

"I'm just kidding. It's Trampoline Jampoline." 

"Good one. What is it, though?" 

"Why do you ask?" 

"I'm just curious, that's all."

"Alright, but you can't tell anybody." 

TJ whispered in Marty's ear.

"Tejagon Jejagon?" Marty repeated, bursting out laughing. "How did you manage to come up with that one?" 

TJ shrugged.

"I guess I'm a naturally funny person." 

"You've got that right." 

"My name isn't Totally Jamazing for nothing." 

"Any other names?" 

"Of course. Television Jelevision. Tyranosaurus Jex. Tall Jock. Tomato Jalapeño. Thick Jam. Tyronious Jackson. Tybalt Jybalt. Trader Joe." 

Marty was nearly crying at this point.

"TJ, man. Stop." 

"Okay. But for the record, it's Tippen Jippen Kippen." Marty smirked. 

"Of course it is." 

They both looked out at the party around them. TJ had seen Buffy and Marty kiss as he walked in, do decided to tease him about that.

"So, you and Buffy, huh?" 

Marty looked surprised.

"How did you know?" 

"I saw you two kiss." TJ explained. 

"Oh." 

"Are you two happy together?" 

Marty grinned as he thought about Buffy, how resilient, talented and amazing she was. The way they'd confessed their feelings for each other. The kiss. How happy he somehow miraculously made her.

"Yes. Yes, we are." 

"Good. I'm glad to hear it. I'm happy for you guys." 

"Have you got anybody-" 

At that moment, TJ spotted Cyrus, discussing something with Buffy animatedly. His hair was fluffy and his hand gestures were excessive, plus he was pacing. TJ took this to mean that Cyrus was worked up about something and prayed to God that he hadnt done something wrong, that it wasn't him.

Marty stopped himself as he saw Buffy and Cyrus, and noticed the look in TJ's eyes as they followed Cyrus' movements, instantly recognising it as love. So that's why TJ had his arm around Cyrus' shoulder earlier, and how close they'd been standing. It all made sense now.

"So, you and Cyrus, huh?" 

TJ looked alarmed.

"How did you know?" 

"Dude. I saw your arm around his shoulder earlier and the way you've been looking at him. It's clear to me that you're in love." 

"Yeah. I'm really lucky. He likes me back, somehow. We spoke on the bench out there, earlier." TJ beamed, out of it. "Our feelings are out in the open and we're just really happy right now."

Marty nodded.

"That's great. Have you k-"

"No."

TJ figeted with his fingers, inspecting his nails. He felt a blush paint his cheeks a light magnolia.

"Why not?" 

TJ sighed, finding it difficult to believe that he was about to reveal his deepest fears and insecurities to a guy he'd met barely five minutes ago. All his words came tumbling out in a jumbled mess.

"I'm just really insecure deep down and think that he wouldn't want that and I would never want to make him feel uncomfortable anyway by overstepping his personal boundaries and besides I still doubt he likes me and even if he does why would he like me? I mean who would like me, let alone want to kiss me so that's why we haven't kissed yet and I'm just wondering-is that bad? Is it wrong? Should I talk to him about it because I really need to and-" 

"TJ. Breathe." 

TJ nodded, his eyes wide.

"Sorry for overloading you with information, but I do want to kiss him. I just doubt that anybody would ever want to kiss me." 

"Don't feel so bad about yourself. You seem cool to me. And it's clear he really likes you." 

"Really?" 

"Of course. Talk to him. You clearly need to." 

"Thanks, Marty." 

"No problem, man. Now, I want you to answer my very serious question here-which basketball team do you support?"

As TJ began discussing basketball with Marty, he felt relaxed and content, and hoped that soon, Cyrus would feel the same. 

"Buffy, how do I tell him all about my self doubts and insecurities?" 

"The same way you confessed you had feelings for him. Be bold and open up to him." 

Cyrus nodded. 

"We don't have to kiss, of course. Kissing doesn't define a romantic relationship. Especially not do early into one." 

"I can sense a 'but' coming." Buffy remarked with a chuckle. 

Cyrus placed a hand over his chest with a smile.

"You know me all too well, Buffy Driscoll. I'm honoured. You're right." 

"Of course I am. I'm always right." 

"Obviously."

"So, what's the 'but', then?" 

Cyrus sighed.

"I mean, we don't need to kiss, but....I'd love to kiss him." He admitted to Buffy.

Buffy smiled at him, thinking about how adorable TJ and Cyrus were together.

"As long as he's comfortable with it, that is." Cyrus clarified quickly.

"Well, of course." Buffy commented. "But I think he will be." She remarked slyly with a knowing smile.

"Really?"

"Cyrus, I honestly think he would marry you if you asked him. Anyway, he is your boyfriend and mot mine, so you need to take matters into your own hands." 

Cyrus rolled his eyes.

"I will do. And that's a definite exaggeration. I'm surprised he even agreed to go out with me in the first place." 

Buffy shook her head fondly, and Cyrus noticed something.

"I know he's my boyfriend, not yours, but he's hanging out with yours. Look!"

Cyrus pointed to where TJ and Marty stood, Marty's hand on TJ's shoulder, located near the balloons. He made eye contact with TJ and waved, using both hands. TJ, in the meantime, waved with his whole arm. Buffy waved and smiled politely, early feelings slightly awkward, but mainly confused by the unexpected interaction between the two boys.

"I wasn't expecting that." 

"Me neither, to be honest with you. But it's great they're getting along so well, right?" 

"Yeah, I guess." 

"You know what this means, right?" 

Buffy shrugged.

"No, I don't know what this means. What does it mean?"

"We can go on double dates together!" Cyrus exclaimed excitedly. "It'll be great!" 

Buffy went to dispute this, but was abruptly interrupted by an announcement at the front of the room.

"Karaoke time!" Bowie and Bex yelled at the same time, into a microphone, their enthusiasm abundantly clear-it was practically resisting off them both. 

"Who's going first?" Bex asked. 

Jonah shared a look with Andi.

"Come on, Andiman. It'll be fun." 

"Sure. Why not?"

Jonah grinned widely at her.

"Thanks, Andi!" 

"Don't take it to mean anything. I'm dating Amber." 

"I know that. In fact, I've got back in contact with Libby." 

"You have?" 

Jonah nodded.

"But we're not sure what direction it's going in...for now, I'm better off single until I figure everything out."

"Good on you, Jonah."

"Thanks." 

Amber glanced at Andi quizzically, her eyebrows raised.

"Sorry." Andi whispered. "He's dragged me into it. I'll dance with you later, yeah?" 

Amber nodded and Andi kissed her on the cheek. It seemed it wasn't just Cyrus and Buffy who had confessed their feelings for people that night.

As Jonah and Andi began to make their way up didn't, the crowd applauding them and cheering them on, Cyrus felt a familiar arm around his shoulder.

"Hey, Underdog " 

"Hey, yourself." 

TJ passed Cyrus his drink. Cyrus thanked him, politely. TJ frowned. Cyrus still looked like something was bothering him, eating away at his thoughts. 

"You okay there, Cy?" 

"Of course I am, Teej." Cyrus bluffed, unconvincingly. "What would make you think I'm not?" 

"Cyrus..." 

"What?" 

"You're a terrible liar, you know." 

"Everything is fine." 

"Tell your face that." 

"Whatever." 

"Cyrus, I just want to know what's up." 

At that particular moment, the song Jonah and Andi had picked came on. 

"The karaoke is starting." 

"Can we discuss this later?" 

Cyrus shrugged and turned away from TJ sharply, not intentionally attempting to be rude, by managing to be all the same.

TJ stood there in surprise, trying to figure out what exactly he'd done wrong.

"What's up? Clearly, I've done something wrong.""

"TJ, just leave it." 

This snappy outburst took TJ by surprise.

"What, because it's not relevant for you? What about me, huh? This is upsetting me, you know!"

"Look, it's just..."

"Just what?" 

"I don't want to talk about it. Let's just watch Jonah and Andi singing." 

Andi and Jonah were surprisingly good singers, especially Jonah (given his former musical history). Their voices worked well together, too. Plus, everyone we swinging along, partying and having fun. But TJ refused to let that distract him or Cyrus from having an important conversation.

"We need to discuss this."

Jonah and Andi finished singing.

Cyrus bit his lip and looked down at the floor, before looking back up at TJ, then reluctantly spoke.

"Fine."

They walked outside and TJ grabbed Cyrus' hand for the second time that night. 

"Cyrus, this isn't like you. What's going on?"

Cyrus sighed. 

"I don't know how to explain this. And, I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier. You didn't deserve it. I was just really nervous." 

"Nervous? About what?" 

Cyrus moved his hand to TJ's cheek gently.

"About you." 

"Me? Why me?" 

"I was...scared. It's just, Marty and Buffy, they've k-" Cyrus couldn't even bring himself to say it. "They've kissed and we haven't, which is totally fine and I respect your decisions and personal boundaries and stuff. I know we don't have to kiss, and that maybe I shouldn't compare us to them. I wondered if you didn't like me enough to want to kiss me, I guess, and I don't blame you, bec-" 

TJ squeezed Cyrus' hands. 

"Cyrus. Chill. Remember to breathe." Cyrus nodded and took a deep breath. TJ took one of his own. "You really think that?" 

"Yes. I'm sorry for being horrible about it and everything, it's just, well, my self esteem isn't always the greatest and-" 

"Cyrus. Look at me. You're an amazing person. Of course I want to kiss you. I'm just nervous to do so. Besides, we should wait for the right moment." 

"You, TJ Kippen? Nervous?" 

TJ nodded and chuckled. 

"It's more likely than you think."

"Wow." Cyrus breathed. "I didn't know that." 

TJ shrugged.

"I'm pretty insecure, really. I thought you'd never want to kiss me. I thought.....I guess I thought I wasn't good enough for you." 

Cyrus squeezed TJ's hand, this time.

"You're more than good enough, TJ. You're perfect to me." 

TJ smiled at him, fondly.

"Let's not rush into things. We'll wait until the moment is right for us." 

"Agreed." 

"Let's get back inside." TJ added. "It's getting pretty cold." 

Cyrus wrapped his arm around TJ's shoulder wjth an affectionate glance at his boyfriend and they walked back in together.

Inside, everyone was casually laughing and dancing. TJ's eyes lit up and he whispered something to Bex, who nodded and smiled at him. 

"What are you doing?" 

"I'm going to rap Guns and Ships. I need someone to introduce it, though..."

"TJ, no way. I'm not singing." 

"You won't be. Not at the beginning, anyway, as Burr. Maybe a little later a Washington...." TJ noticed that Cyrus was about to interrupt him and began to reassure him hastily. "But you underestimate your singing abilities, Underdog. You always underestimate yourself." 

Cyrus contemplated this in silence. 

"Okay. It could be good for my confidence. It would boost it a lot." 

"Exactly." 

TJ grinned brightly.

"I knew you'd come around." 

With that being said, they both headed up to the stage and began.

"How does a ragtag, volunteer army in need of a shower, somehow defeat a global super power? How do we emerge victorious from the quagmire, leave the battlefield waving Betsy Ross's flag higher?" 

Heart pounding still, Cyrus looked to TJ and continued, comforted by the gentle look in TJ's eyes.

Yo, turns out we have a secret weapon-an immigrant you know and love who's unafraid to step in. He's constantly confusing, confounding the British henchmen. Everyone give it up for America's favorite fighting Frenchman!" 

TJ smiled.

"Lafayette!" Cyrus shouted. 

TJ took over, putting on his best French accent.

"I'm taking this horse by the rein, making redcoats redder with bloodstains!"

"Lafayette!" 

"And I'm never gonna stop until I make ‘em drop and burn ‘em up and scatter the remains-I'm-"

"Lafayette!"

Watch me engaging ‘em, escaping ‘em, enraging ‘em, ow."

"Lafayette!" 

"I come back with more gun and ships. And so the balance shifts-we rendezvous with Rochambeau  
Consolidate their gifts. We can end this war at Yorktown, cut them off at sea, but...for this to succeed, there is someone else we need." 

Both boys and their audience were enraptured by this reenanctment of the popular Hamilton song.

They continued and Cyrus sweated, knowing he'dhave to fully sing the last part. He took a deep breath and sang.

"Alexander Hamilton, troops are waiting in the field for you. If you join us right now, together we can turn the tide...." 

Cyrus took in the shocked faces of the others below him as he sang. They seemed to genuinely be rooting for him-Cyrus Goodman, the dork. Who knew why?

"Oh, Alexander Hamilton, I have soldiers that will yield for you. If we manage to get this right, they'll surrender by early light. The world will never be the same, Alexander...."

Cyrus squeezed his eyes shut, but he opened them again upon hearing the audience whoop, cheer and call for him. TJ picked him up and twirled him around. Cyrus let out an involuntary giggle at this action. TJ out him down and hugged him, hard.

"Well done, Cyrus." TJ whispered. "You were amazing." 

Cyrus shrugged, grinning regardless.

"Thanks, but I don't know about that. Did you hear yourself? You were awesome, rapping so fast in that French accent!" 

"We both were, you superstar." 

That being said, Cyrus looked his arm around TJ and they headed off the stage together.

Cyrus was surprised at how many compliments he got for his singing. What had he done? Sang a few lines whilst TJ rapped? That was all there was to it. He watched as his boyfriend- wow, he loved calling TJ his boyfriend-flitted around the room casually like the social butterfly he was. Cyrus, in the meantime, partied with his friends and decided that he couldn't be happier.

About ten minutes after their performance was over with, a slow song began. One of Cyrus' favourites, actually-Never Knew I Needed by Ne-Yo. It always made him think about TJ. 

Buffy moved over to Marty. Cyrus felt self conscious suddenly about slow dancing with TJ. What if he did it wrong? 

His self doubts and fears were soon erased, however, when TJ approached him wearing a smirk plastered on his face.

"Would you like to dance with me, Cyrus Goodman?" 

"I would be honoured, TJ Kippen."

"You always said that dancing with danger was on your bucket list, Underdog. So now you finally get the opportunity to do that."

Cyrus felt his eyes well up with emotion. 

"You remembered." 

TJ smiled at Cyrus softly. 

"Of course I remembered. How could I forget the first time we met? You mean a lot to me, Cyrus Goodman." 

"Yeah? Well, you mean a lot to me too, TJ Kippen." 

Cyrus felt so comfortable and safe in TJ's arms. How could something preached to be so wrong feel so right? It couldn't. It was natural, as natural as breathing, to be so close to TJ. 

TJ felt like he couldn't be luckier, with Cyrus in his arms. It felt so good, knowing the crush he had better over for so long had feelings for him too, and they were dancing to the romantic song which always made TJ automatically think about Cyrus.

"You're the best thing I never knew I needed, whoa..." TJ sang as the chorus was played for the last time. 

"So when you were here, I had no idea..." Cyrus continued.

"You're the best thing I never knew I needed..." 

"So now it's so clear, I need you here always."

"Now it's so clear, I need you here always." Cyrus sans TJ sang in perfect unison to each other.

Cyrus now understood what TJ had meant earlier by calling their first kiss meaningful. And now, with their arms wrapped around each other whilst singing to each other, it was going to be.

If you asked TJ later on, he honestly wouldn't be able to tell you who initiated the kiss, only that there was a definite moment of clarity that passed between them about this kiss. 

As their lips touched, TJ felt a warmth fill his body, and he felt like he was the King of the World, like he was about explode of excitement. All the love he had for Cyrus, all the feelings that had built up for Cyrus over the past nine months, had finally come to a climax and had found an outlet. Cyrus' lips were soft and he was gentle. They also tasted vaguely of chocolate. He never wanted this to stop. 

Cyrus felt himself practically melting into a puddleof love as he missed TJ. All the sparks and electricity teased in the movies, everything he didn't have with Iris when they kissed, was there. It was like Cyrus had been wired to an electric current, but in the best way possible. Nobody had ever made Cyrus feel so incredible, so _alive_. 

This was undoubtedly the best moment of both their lives, as they stood there sharing s tender miss, TJ's hands in Cyrus' hair, Cyrus' arms wrapped around TJ's waist, just blissfully in love with each other.

As they broke away for air, they both came to the same realization; the best part of their new relationship was that, amazing as this was, it had only just begun.

**Author's Note:**

> Heads up; anyone with Hulu, please try getting through to them as they're looking into giving us a 4th season of Andi Mack. 
> 
> Also, don't forget to leave comments if you liked this or if it even made you smile! 
> 
> Have a nice day (:


End file.
